


Jealousy

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 22:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: John gets tired of men flirting with Nora in the Third Rail and decides to use the VIP room to stake his claim.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> It's Birthday week, I swear! This was written for Bear_Squared51, my good friend who has fallen under the spell of a certain Mayor despite having not actually played the game. :) I sent her videos so she could hear that raspy voice. He charms everyone. 
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Birthday to my good friend who puts up with all my shenanigans: Bear_Squared51!! *hugs*

Nora grinned as she leaned across the bar top, Whitechapel Charlie doing an amazing glare considering the Mr. Handy didn’t have a face.

 

She poured whiskey into the glass of the man she’d enthralled, his elbow on the bar top as he leaned in.

 

He whispered something, a joke it must have been, and Nora giggled -fucking giggled- like it was the best thing she’d ever heard.

 

Nora was the sort of flirt who pissed John off. Sure, John flirted with damn near everything. Men, women, ghouls, deathclaws, didn’t matter. He played his part as the charismatic mayor of Goodneighbor, soaking up the adoration.

 

Nora had come to accept it, usually only giving him a smile and a wink when he started to go too far. Not that he’d ever do shit. He had Nora in his life now, and she wasn’t the sort of girl you went touring on.

 

Her though? She was the worst fucking type of flirt because she didn’t mean it, didn’t even know she did it. That’s why it happened so damned often because she’d just let down her guard and smile that hundred watt grin and people would fall like target bottles for her.

 

That was also the reason he normally let it slide.

 

Sure, the regulars knew she was his, but these drifters? These assholes who came into his town not knowing shit, they cozied up to her fast. He’d even heard a few of ‘em over the time, laughing at the idea that she might be with a ghoul.

 

Not that they said shit in front of Nora. Fuck, no, anyone to insult John in front of her was getting their goods handled, but not in a way they’d enjoy.

 

His lips tilted into a grin at that thought, at the way Nora could be soft and sweet and turn vicious if anyone messed with one of the Wasteland riffraff she claimed as hers.

 

“Hey baby,” the man drooling all over Nora said, voice more whiskey than sound. “Come on back to my room, huh? I’ll show you a real good time.”

 

Nora reached out and patted his cheek like a consolation prize. “Sorry, buddy, but I’m taken. And trust me when I say, you wouldn’t want to meet my boyfriend.”

 

Boyfriend? Way to make him feel like a fucking teenager again.

 

“That ghoul? I heard something about that, but fuck it, I bet you need a real man. I seen enough ferals to know shit falls off. What the hell does he even fuck you with?”

 

Nora’s eyebrow cocked up before she took a drink of her beer, slow like she was making a point. “I think we’re done here.”

 

“Don’t be like that, sweetheart.”

 

What, did the fucker carry around a thesaurus with him to come up with pet names?

 

And John had had enough of this bullshit. He sauntered up to stand beside Nora, annoyed with that fact he wasn’t that much taller than her. He was always the small one in every fucking group. Was one reason he was such a dirty fighter because he’d learned it from an early age. “Hey there, Brother.”

 

Nora set a hand on John’s arm like she knew exactly where this was headed.

 

The man didn’t notice the tension, giving a flash of teeth like he was the biggest, baddest thing in that bar. “We were just talking about you.”

 

“Oh yeah? Got a reputation, so it wouldn’t be the first time people were talking about me.”

 

He laughed before drinking his whiskey and pushing the glass toward Nora. “Do me again, sweetheart.”

 

“I think you’ve had enough,” Nora answered.

 

“Not even close. I can go all fucking night, I promise you.”

 

John opened his mouth, but Nora kicked him in the shin without taking her eyes off the man.

 

She was a softie, and the girl would do anything to keep everyone alive by the end of the night in the Third Rail, even if it meant protecting some asshole like the one in front of her.

 

John reached out and took the whiskey bottle from Nora, pushing it across the bar top to the man. “Here ya go, Brother, on the house. Of the People, for the people, you know. I don’t mind sharing shit that don’t matter, and since you can go all night, have fucking fun. Me? I’m gonna have my own fun.” He wrapped his fingers in the front of Nora’s shirt and yanked her forward into a punishing kiss.

 

When he broke the kiss, he twisted Nora so she tucked beneath his arm before leading her from the bar, into the VIP room. That’s why he’d kissed her, though. The girl loved to argue, but he always knew he could startle her into silence with a good kiss, at least for a minute.

 

“Out,” he snapped to the few in the VIP room, who all rushed to follow. That was the sort of respect he was used to, the respect he liked.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding-“

 

John kicked the door shut behind the last person and shoved Nora against the door, silencing her with a kiss.

 

He let his voice drop to a growl knowing exactly what it did to her. The girl loved when he sounded downright feral. “I don’t like that fucker thinking he can have you.”

 

Nora rolled her eyes so hard he swore he could hear it. “You’re jealous? Seriously?”

 

He nipped at her collarbone. “Yeah, I am. Sick of these fucking drifters coming in here and thinking they’re gonna take you away from me.” His fingers wrapped in the collar of her shirt, and with a quick jerk, he tore it down the center.

 

“Oh you are going to pay for that,” Nora snapped before shoving at John’s shoulders.

 

“Looking forward to it, sunshine.” He turned her and pressed her forward, against the wall, then used the shirt to bind her wrists behind her. 

 

“You can go fuck-“

 

He pressed his blade against her hip, her sharp intake of breath a fucking gift. “That all it takes to silence you? Afraid of a little prick?” He chuckled before he slipped the blade into the waist of her pants and pulled, slicing it down her leg. He repeated the action on the other leg so the fabric fell from her, leaving her in a bra and underwear.

 

Once the blade was tossed down, she resumed her bitching. “I liked those clothes, John.”

 

He still knelt behind her, lifting his hands up to cup her ass, one cheek in each hand. He leaned in and bit down on her left cheek hard enough she hissed in a breath. “You’ll like this more.”

 

She didn’t argue when he pulled her underwear down her legs, though when he got them off, he grinned and tore ‘em just for fun.

 

“You’re such an asshole,” she muttered.

 

“Yeah, I really am.” He twisted and bit down on her other cheek before he stood. “You think I can get you to scream my name? Doesn’t matter how loud Magnolia sings in there, I bet I can get you to best that, get you to let the whole fucking bar, including that shitstain at the bar, exactly who you’re with.”

 

“Not happening, John.”

 

He undid his flag sash and wrapped it across her eyes. Sight helped ground the girl, and he wanted her totally lost right then. He secured it behind her head with a knot, and the possessive spark at how she looked with his sash on her had him ready to fuck her already.

 

He kicked her feet apart, one hand wrapping around her throat in warning, his other reaching between her legs from behind. His fingers pushed into her without preamble, testing her tightness.

 

She sucked in a noisy breath before leaning forward, forehead against the wall. The muscles in her back twitched and rolled as she pulled at the binds around her wrists, but he knew she couldn’t get out. Like he hadn’t tied enough people up, both for fun and for real.

 

“You like this?”

 

She nodded, breath hitching.

 

“Answer me, sunshine.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

He rotated his wrist, dragging his fingers against her walls, leaving nothing inside of her untouched. “What do you like? Be fucking specific, huh? Show me what you learned when you got that fancy lawyer degree.”

 

Her hands spread out then clenched into fists. “I love the way your fingers feel. All the ridges of the burns, the rough skin, they feel so fucking good.”

 

He chuckled before pressing a kiss to her shoulder in reward. “Better than a smoothskin?”

 

“Ye-“ She whined when he thrust his fingers into her especially hard. “Yes. Way better.”

 

He pulled his fingers from her and turned her so her back hit the wall, arms pinned between her body and the door. He fumbled with his pants, opening them and letting them hang on his hips before he pulled his cock from the confines.

 

“I’ll fall if I can’t hold onto you,” she said as he grasped her ass in his hands.

 

“Trust me, sunshine. I ain’t never gonna let you fall.” He waited, hands on her, ready to haul her up as soon as she agreed.

 

Nora’s perfect fucking teeth took her lip, biting down on it. How the fuck could he be jealous of some teeth? “I trust you.”

 

He leaned in and licked her lip before he hoisted her up, her legs squeezing around his hips. Girl had some fucking thighs on her, that was for sure. They tensed, the muscles in her ass even twitching. Her back pressed against the wall, serving to take some of the weight.

 

Not that he had a problem holding her up. The girl didn’t weigh that much, and if there was a benefit to being a ghoul other than immortality, it was strength.

 

He gripped her ass tight enough, she might get finger-shaped bruises come tomorrow, and hell, John planned to look for ‘em. He angled her hips forward as he shifted until his cock rubbed against her slit.

 

He could have used a hand to make the whole fucking thing easier, but he enjoyed the game. He liked the teasing, the feeling of his cock rubbing against her cunt, the challenge of shifting his angle until he could press into her.

 

“Whose cock is about to fuck you? You can’t see me, but you sure as fuck know who it is. I want to hear.”

 

“Yours, John.” She leaned in, blind but seeking his lips.

 

His cock finally caught the right angle, and one hard thrust had him filling her. He leaned in to take her lips in a kiss, to capture the way she cried out, the way she gasped. He fucked her fast, giving her everything he had, demanding everything she had.

 

He shifted his grip from her ass, wrapped one arm and then the other below her knees. It drug her legs up and spread them wide, letting him go deeper.

 

He broke the kiss, content to growl into her ear, whispering whatever bullshit came to mind. He told her she was fucking good, that she felt perfect, that she sounded amazing. He showered her with praise as he fucked her like his words could take the edge off the roughness he used with her.

 

Though, if anyone could take him at his worst, it was her.

 

She rolled her hips against him, always giving herself to him. He didn’t even try to hold out, didn’t try to hold off. He came inside her, slowing for a moment as he caught his breath.

 

He brought one hand between them, holding her up with his other. His fingers brushed her clit as she squeezed down around him, forcing a shudder out of him. He didn’t stop, though, splitting two of his fingers to a V, sliding on each side of her clit.

 

Her thighs tightened around him, muscles twitching. When she came, her cunt squeezed down around him, forcing his cock from her, though he hardly minded. As fucking nice as those waves from her cunt were, he was already sensitive. She didn't scream his name, but fuck if he cared when she whispered it for just him. Fuck the bar and the man there and everything else. 

 

He pressed kisses to her throat as he whispered to her, voice rough. “So fucking pretty, you know that? Don’t mean to get jealous, but I ain’t never had anything like you in my life. Pisses me off to see fucking smoothskins in here looking at you like that, thinking they’re gonna sweep you off your feet and away.”

 

Her feet touched the floor when he let her go, a hand on her hip to keep her upright. "You're a fool, John. No one is taking me away from you." 

 

John pulled the sash from her eyes, and as soon as she saw him, she leaned in for another kiss, softer than before.

 

He broke the kiss to drop to his knees. Her shoulders moved as she tried to move her hands forward, but the binds were still in place. John used the sash to wipe her slit, cleaning her.

 

“You know, I don’t think that really matters. In case you’ve forgotten, you ruined everything I was wearing.”

 

John chuckled as he stood, reaching behind her to undo the knots on her wrist restraints. “They were in my way.”

 

“Could have just taken them off.”

 

He shrugged, teeth dragging over her earlobe. “Could have, but this was way more fun.”

 

“So, what am I supposed to wear now?”

 

“You just leave that to me, sister.”

 

Ten minutes later, John walked out of the VIP room, Nora by his side, his arm thrown over her.

 

The man still sat the bar, gaze narrowing on the two of them.

 

“Enjoy the whiskey? You have a good night, brother,” John taunted as they walked past him and toward the stairs.

 

“Are you ever going to grow up?” Nora whispered.

 

John pressed a kiss to her head, chuckling the sight of her with his red coat clutched around her, the bottom of her legs sticking out like the best-damned claim in the world. “Let’s hope not, sunshine.”

 


End file.
